You Again?
by Baekechantol
Summary: Hanya cerita ringan yang dimana setiap perkerjaan Baekhyun selalu terdapat korban. Dan korban itu adalah Park Chanyeol. BL/Yaoi dan sejenisnya
1. Chapter 1

My First Work

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanbaek in your area!

.

.

"Yak ,Apa apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!"seorang pemuda tinggi tiba tiba diikat tangannya

"Diamlah bocah. !"penculik mungil yang mengikatnya tadi berusaha menahan berontak dari sang pemuda tinggi

"Ck. Kau ingin menculikku?"setelah dia tahu apa tujuan dari hal ini ia langsung merubah wajah pias pucatnya menjadi datar dan malas menanggapi

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"Sang penculik terkejut dengan tebakan pemuda tinggi tersebut

"Percuma saja,lepaskan aku. sebelum kau menyesal"sang pemuda tinggi berusaha berdamai

"Yak! Kau mengancamku?!"namun penculik mungil ini tidak gentar melawan rasa takutnya walau jari lentiknya berusaha untuk tetap kokoh memegang ikatan

"Jika kau mengaggapnya begitu"pemuda tinggi itu mengendikkan bahunya dengan santai

"Heh cih..Heh Heh cih! Dasar bocah, Kau pikir aku takut Huh!."penculik mungil berusaha berdecih dan mendengus kasar namun yang terdengar seperti dengusan anak anjing dan anak kecil yang berusaha mengeluarkan ludahnya dari mulut

"Terserah , Lagi pula mana ada penculik mungil sepertimu sedangkan yang kau culik 3X lebih besar dari dirimu.?"pemuda tinggi berusaha menahan tawa gelinya melihat postur dan tingkah laku imut sang penculik muungil

"Kau meremehkanku?Aku pernah menjadi ketua hapkido saat tingkat menengah dulu"penculik mungil itu berusaha mengancam pemuda itu namun kesannya ia seperti mengadu pada ayahnya

"Aku tidak bertanya"balas pemuda tinggi dengan santai

"Ya! Kau-" penculik mungil ingin menyangkalnya

"Dan kau terlalu cerewet unutk menjadi penculik"kemudian dipotong pemuda tinggi

"Berani Beraninya Ka-"bantah penculik mungil lagi

"Sudah berapa banyak kau menculik orang?"namun dipotong kembali oleh pemuda tinggi tersebut,dengan sebuah pertanyaan

"Baru kali in-..Yak, ini bukan urusanmu bocah!"tanpa sadar penculik mungil itu ingin menjawab namun seketika ia tersadar dan langsung menyalak seperti anjing rabies

"Sudahku duga,kau begitu amatir-"terka sang pemuda tinggi

" Diam bocah! atau kubungkam telingamu yang caplang dengan bibirku"sebuah ancaman manis dan berani (polos) dari sang penculik mungil

"-Dan begitu agresif " lanjut sang pemuda tinggi dengan tiba tiba mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir tpis namun pedas milik penculik mungil tersebut. Tanpa disadari penculik mungil sang pemuda tinggi itu selalu saja memperhatikan bibir sang penculik mungil saat berteriak teriak manja saat perdebatan manis tersebut.

Hmmpppft..

Cppk

"Dan aku bukan bocah"lanjut pemuda tinggi setelah melepaskan ciuman tersebut

Duagh!

Tiba tiba pemuda tinggi yang mencium penculik mungil tergelatak pingsan di kakinya

"Dasar ceroboh!, aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu tapi bisakah kau menjalankan dengan baik. Apa kau tidak pernah menonton film yang ada adegan penculikannya huh?!" ternyata ada seorang lelaki yang memukul pemuda tinggi itu dari belakang saat selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Dan hal ini berhasil menyadarkan keterkejutan penculik mungil dari kejadian …Hmm..tempelan bibir itu.

"Err…tiviku antenanya beda dari yang lain boss"jawab penculik mungil dengan kepala tertunduk pada pemimpinnya yang tadi memukul pemuda tinggi itu

"Memangnya antennamu seperti apa?"entah mengapa sang pemimpin begitu tertarik dengan antenna anak buahnya tersebut,dan seperti melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Antenaku…. kenceng penggorengan boss, sebab aku melihat orang lain memiliki antenna seperti kenceng yang besar dan kupikir aku tidak perlu membeli karena nenekku memilikinya. Dan kupikir aku bisa menjadikannya antenna saja karena pasti lebih murah. Tapi anehnya di tiviku tidak ada statsiun televisi yang nyangkut sama sekali. Kau tahu boss itu karena apa ?"dengan cerewetnya sang penculik mungil itu menceritakan kisah antennanya. Tanpa menyadari wajah snag pemimpin mulai datar lebih dari dada rapper wanita INA

"…Baekyun kau kupecat!" sepertinya sang pemimpin menyesal untuk merasa tertarik dengan keabnormalan antenna baekhyun-sang penculik mungil-itu.

"T-tapi boss, apa salahku … ini hari pertamaku berkerja.. Yak boss.. aissh"baekhyun kesal melihat sang mantan pemimpin berlalu dari hadapannya begitu saja tanpa memberinya uang pesangon atas perkerjaannya yang sudah berlangsung selama 10 menit tersebut.

Baekhyun tiba tiba teringat sesuatu dan kembali berteriak saat melihat mantan bossnya masih bisa dijangkau mata

"YAK KIM JONGDAE! BAGAIMANA DENGAN LAKI LAKI CAPLANG INI EOH!" teriak baekhyun pada kim jongdae tersebut-mantan boss-

"AMBIL SAJA UNTUKKMU AKU HANYA MEMILIHNYA ASAL." Balas teriak dari jongdae

"YAK KEPARAT! YAK ..DASAR KIM JONGDAE BODOH BISA-BISANYA DIAMENGERJAIKU!

YAK BEBEK KALI! MUKA KERDUS ONTA MEDAN. KEMBALIKAAAAAAUUU!" Setelah berteriak dan mencaci maki serta menghina lagi mencemooh seorang kutu kupret seperti jongdae, Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil dan pergi dari situ tanpa memperdulikan pemuda tinggi yang tergelatak ditanah

"ck! Pekerjaan pertamaku gagal"gumam baekhyunsambil berjalan

-PARK CHANYEOL- sebuah nametag tertendang baekhyun masuk kedalam lubang tanah.

Sang penendang hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai semuanya~

aku baru pertama kali nulis cerita di FFn, semoga kalian suka yaa.

dan ini udah aku up di wattpad dengan akun Tehbaekkie/sembari promot/

jan lupa reviewnya

sincerely

Nopheea


	2. Chapter 2

Second work, Fighting!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanbaek in your area!

.

.

Sejak dijalan menuju tempat kerja yang baru Baekhyun selalu menggumamkan 'aku siap,aku siap' seperti sinetron spons yang selalu menemaninya dipagi hari

sesampainya disana Baekhyun langsung mengabil tanah didalam pot dan sedikit berdoa lalu ia masukan tanah itu kedalam saku bajunya. ia berharap tanah itu menjadi jimat dan akan membuatnya sukses berkerja disini.

 _*mohon jangan ditiru,tanpa bimbingan yang ahli*_

"Baekhyun kau sudah datang?" sapa sang manager melihat Baekhyun tengak tengok mencari tempat buang air ,eh...tempat manager yangkumaksud

"Ne, manager-nim. Tapi jika bolehku bertanya… aku disini sebagai apa ya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Kau… sekarang menggantikan koki yang sedang cuti"ujar sang manager

Mata baekhyun yang sipit membulat. Menjadi koki ? bisa ku ketik lagi ? KOKI!?

Tunggu ….apa kalian fikir baekhyun membulatkan mata mendengar kata koki, ia tidak bisa memasak?

Asal kalian tahu Baekhyun itu pintar sekali memasak tapi makan khas korea dan itu tradisional. Sekali lagi .si. , alias makanan kuno,bahela,jaman bengen,makanan dapur nenek kata Baekhyun.

But,ini restaurant eropa ! bukan kedai mang ujang didepan sekolahnya dulu

Dan… ekhem baekhyun tahu bagaimana nasib perkerjaannya kali ini.

"Ada apa baek?"Tanya sang manager memastikan keadaan baekhyun yang sejak tadi mematung. Ia bertanya apakah Baekhyun keberatan menjadi koki.

Di jawab gelengan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih shok. ok!

"Khamsahamida manager-nim" Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat. Ia berterima kasih pada manager ini, walaupun entah bagaimana kelak nasibnya. Ia harus benar benar berusaha mendapatkan perkerjaan kali ini.

"ah ne, panggil aku Kai saja Baekhyun agar kau bisa akrab dan merasa nyaman disini" terang kai sang manager

"A-aku lebih nyaman jika me-memanggilmu manager-nim, jeseonghamida" Baekhyun membungkuk lagi sebagai rasa bersalahnya. Ia merasa tak sopan saja jika memanggil nama, dengan orang yang memberinya nafkah (?)

"hmm… atau kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Karena… aku yang ingin menyamankan diri denganmu fyuuh"tubuh Kai mendekat dan berbicara ditelinga Baekhyun dan diberi bonus tiupan.

Baekhyun bergedik geli. Ia memang sudah menebak,dari wajah yang seperti ajhussi, kulit agak sedikit putih tua(?) orang itu pasti mesum! Lihat saja tingkah lakunya. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah mengelus bokong baek… tunggu.., dimana tangannya?

"Err.. H-hyung aku..bisakah aku langsung berkerja ?" Baekhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh kai dan bergeser kekanan sedikit. Jujur saja, ia benar benar tak tahan dengan orang mesum. karena ia tak bisa jika dielus hanya sekali(?) _wtf!_

Pertanyaan baekhyun dan sikapnya yang menolak membuat kai geram dan wajah yang tadi seperti ajhussi mesum kini langsung berubah dingin."ya, kau bisa . . "penjelas Kai seperti menyuruhnya pergi dari hadapannya secepat mungkin.

"Ah, N-ne hyun-"

"Jangan memanggilku hyung. Kau tidak sopan"

"Nde managernim…tsk, dasar ajhussi mesum yang cepat merajuk!"gerutu baekhyun saat melihat kai pergi

"Baekhyun aku mendengarmu ! cepat berkerja"sahut kai, mungkin kupingnya sepeka perasaan Baekhyun(?), walaupun posisinya 2 meter darinya

"Joseonghamida manager-nim. Aku akan langsung berkerja" Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sekali lagi

Tring!

"PESANAN PASTA BRUSH CHERRY TOMATO SAUCE UNTUK MEJA NOMOR 3!" teriak pelayan yang mengantarkan menu yang dipesan kedapur

"baek-ssi untuk meja nomor ti-...Baek-ssi? kau melamun?" pelayan yang bernama kriystal itu melambaikan tangan didepan muka Baekhyun

"ah~ cumi giling~... bisakahkuambil untuk tambahan kerupuk, pasti rasanya semakin enak "lirih baekhyun sambil menopang dagu

"kau suka cumi giling?" Tanya Kriystal yang mulai tertarik dengan dunia lamunan Baekhyun

* _kusarankan jangan pernah tertarik dengan dunianya*_

dibalas anggukan Baekhyun." Bukan cuma cumi giling saja, aku suka udang, aku suka ikan ...hmm tuna, apalagi lobster yang pedas, semua masakan yang pedas, aku juga suka ice cream. tapi aku lebih suka susu strawberry..ani...aku suka semua tentang starw-"

* _benarkan...aku saja menyesal mengetiknya*_

"Baekhyun kembali berkerja!" itu suara Kai yang mengisntrupsi semua biodata makanan favorite Baekhyun

"Nde, manager-nim. Kriystal-ssi, mengapa kau tak menyadarkanku untuk berhenti berbicara?"

Kriystal hanya memandang Baekhyun datar dan menggeplak kepala baekhyun dengan catatan menu pesanan yang harus dibuat Baekhyun"itu pesanannya" setelah memberti menu tersebut Kriystal langsung pergi

"Kenapa jadi dia yang terlihat kesal, ck.. memangnya apa salahku?" baekhyun mengendikan bahunya

"Jadi... masakan apa yang harus kubuat~ tududu~" Baekhyun membuka menu pesanan itu baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, diputar putarnya menu pesanan itu. ia tak menemukan tulisan sedikitpun hanya sebuah gambar yang diceklis. sebernarnya ia ingin bertanya dengan Kriystal. hanya saja gengsi mengalahkan segalanya. bukankah Kriystal sedang malas dengannya?

"Masakan apa ini?, seperti ramyun..tapi tidak ada mungkin ramyun goreng ? lalu yang merah merah ini apa ? mungkinkah cabai ?... ah~ memangnya apa lagi...mari Baekhyun, waktunya memasak~~"lanjut Baekhyun,dengan perasaan yang menggebu gebu. akan keberhasilan.

 _*jangan suka pakai perasaan...*_

"Mie apa yang harus kumasukan.. ah,bagaimana dengan mie burung belibis saja? Bukan kah sama ? … baiklah..lagipula rasa masakan juga pasti begitu saja tidak ada yang berubah….kemudian saus..hmmm, bagaimana jika saus bcd saja, ditempatku saus itu yang paling mahal…hehe"

* _bodohnya dirimu… kau akan membuat pasta bukan mie ayam*_

"Tunggu… bukan tambah nikmat jika aku masukan cumi giling juga? Jika aku suka, pasti semua orang juga suka"

* _aku juga suka~…. Suka ingin membunuhmu!*_

"Selesai tinggal beri potongan cabai,…dimana aku bisa dapatkan cabai bulat..-"

 _*kumohon,lihat dengan mata hatimu baek, itu cherry tomato bukan ! arrghh...aku lupa dia min..minta ampun bodohnya*_

"Ah~ ini dia~ jika di Indonesia menyebut cabai ini dengan sebutan 'cengek setan' pasti rasanya nambah nikmat dan panas sepanas bisikan setan..uuuh ~ HAH!" setelah melakukan buang abab(?) ia langsung memencet bel didapur. Menandakan bahwa masakan sudah siap dihidangkan.

Pelayan yang mengambilnya bukan lagi kriystal,entah baekhyun tak tahu namanya,tapi sepertinya ia sedari tadi melirik kearah dada baekhyun yang terbuka 4 kancing, kuberitahu . baekhyun bilang jika memasak ia pasti kepanasan dan jika membuka 2 kancing itu sudah biasa.

* _mungkin kata'kepanasan' dan ingin'menggoda' bagi baekhyun tak ada bedanya*_

Buktinya saat pelayan itu mulai melirik dadanya kembali baekhyun sengaja menyibak sedikit bajunya, untuk memperlihatkan tonjolan mungil berwarna merah muda.

 _*dia sudah bilang, ia benar benar tak tahan dengan orang mesum. karena ia tak bisa jika dilirik hanya sekali*_

"chanyeollie~ kau tahu, jika ini adalah restaurant favorite ku" seorang wanita menggelayuti tangan pemuda yang bernama chanyeol

"Hm"dibalas deheman oleh chanyeol

"kau tahu aku suka sekali masakan yang rasanya pedas~"lanjut wanita itu lagi. Mungkin ia berusaha menarik perhatian chanyeol dari ponselnya

"Hm" dibalas deheman lagi oleh chanyeol

"aku juga suka seafood"

"Hm"sepertinya tak ada niatan chanyeol untuk membalas ucapan seulgi

"aku juga suka dengan diri-"

"Pesanan datang" pelayan memotong ucapan seulgi.

Melihat tatapan tajam dari seulgi pelayan itu langsung undur diri setelah menata makanan dimeja.

Untuk masakan seulgi dibuat dengan koki yang untuk masakan chanyeol, kupikir jauh dari ekspetasi, sungguh jauh sekali. yap makanan chanyeol adalah masakan baekhyun.

"Mari makan~"seulgi sudah sibuk menyantap makananya sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan dengan ponselnya

"Chanyeollie ayo makan~"

"kau duluan saja"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan makan jika kau tidak makan" tsk! Pembual sekali wanita ini, lihatlah makan dipiringnya bentar lagi ingin habis

"Arrgh..baiklah" kesal dengan seulgi yang terlalu cerewet menurutnya, chanyeol langsung saja menyumpit pastanya dalam 3 kali kunyahan setelah itu langsung telan. Ia hanya ingin cepat cepat pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi jauh dari wanita dihadapannya ini

"Hehehe..Chanyeollie anak pintar ne~" jika saja pastanya pedas dan mengandung unsur (?) seafood pasti akan langsung chanyeol semburkan kewajah wanita dihadapannya ini

Tunggu,…bicara tentang pedas, mengapa lidahnya terasa terbakar? Apa ucapan dalam hatinya benar benar terkabul, bisakah ia langsunng menyemburkan kemuka wanita itu?

* _oh..baekhyun, bersiaplah*_

Byuuuuur..

Tersembur sudah, tapi sayang bukan kewajah seulgi. Melainkan kebadan wanita tersebut, tepat bagian dada.

Raut wajah seulgi sudah tak terbaca lagi. Antara kesal dan malu karena menjadi tontonan pengunjung lainnya.

Plakk…

Setelah menampar chanyeol seulgi langsung berlari keluar restaurant. Chanyeol hanya mengabaikannya saja.

"sialan, mengapa pasta ini pedas sekali! Siapa yang membuatnya!, dan HAH! …tidak..tidak mungkin, MENGAPA MULUTKU BAU SEAFOOD!" melihat ada pengunjung yang membuat ribut, kai sang manager datang dan menanyakan kejadian sebenarnya.

Chanyeol ingin bertemu orang yang membuat makanan itu, ia pikir orang tersebut harus bertanggung jawab, dan kai menyetujuinya. Ia menyuruh kriystal memanggil baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang berada didapur mendengar ribut diluar ia berpikir semua orang pasti memuji masakannya yang enak sudah menyiapakan wajan karena setelah ini pasti banyak yang memesan masakan itu lagi.

* _B_ _aekhyun turuti kata kataku…pergi..dan jangan pernah menengok kebelakang, atau kau akan cela-*_

"Baekhyun ikut aku!" kriystal datang dengan wajah menyeramkan, baekhyun ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi mulutnya segera dibekap dan ia diseret menuju kedepan

* _-ka*_

"Ini dia orangnya manager-nim"kriystal mendorong baekhyun sedikit kehadapan kai

"Baekhyun, kau kan yang membuat pasta ini?" tanya kai

"Ah~ jadi namanya pasta. Hehe bagaimana berapa porsi lagi yang harus kubuat?"

"Tidak usah!.sekarang li-" ucapan kai terpotong oleh seseorang

"Inikah kokinya?.. Bagaimana kalian memperkejakan bocah yang bahkan tak mengerti apa itu pasta" yah, dia chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengar kata kata bocah, kata terlaranganya. Dari suara bass seseorang, ia langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada orang tersebut

"KAU!'-chanyeol

"KAU LAGI!"-baekhyun

"Haha! Wanita ini, setelah gagal menjadi penculik kau beralih profesi menjadi koki?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang wanita!"

"Tentu saja kau pendek!"

"AKU PRIA BUKAN WANITA!"semua orang menutup telinga mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Namun entah mengapa Chanyeol sepertinya kebal dengan teriakan Baekhyun

"Ck..aku tak percaya. Bisa kau buktikan?" Chanyeol bersmirk ria dan menaik turunkan senang menggoda makhluk mungil tersebut.

Melihat chanyeol yang bersmirk entah baekhyun sedikit merona, pria dihadapannya ini sungguh tampan dan seksi.

Chanyeol menunggu baekhyun untuk membuktikannya. Tapi baekhyun tak memberi respon apa-apa. dan sekarang anak itu menundukan kenapa.

* _B_ _aek..coba pikir yang benar jangan pake nafsu yah nak~"_

"kau..perlu bukti?" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa berinisiatif mendekati baekhyun sehingga ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa?" –Chanyeol

Greb..

Tangan kanan Chanyeol dipegang Baekhyun lalu ia arahkan kedadanya yang sudah tersingkap sedari tadi.

Chanyeol tersentak, ia butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari posisis tangan kanannya dimana. Hidungnya sudah berasa tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol tonjolan kecil disana

Greb..

Tangan kiri Chanyeol diambil kembali oleh Baekhyun dan diarahkan ke bagian selatan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ak-aku sudah mem-membuktikannya kan~ " lirih Baekhyun degan nafas terengah. Mungkin ia sudah terangsang Dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menempel ditempat sensitifnya.

"Y-ya…aku per-"

"KELUAR KALIAN DARI RESTAURANT KU!"oh itu kai manager-nim.

"ck sial mengganggu saja " baekhyun seketika menyentak tangan chanyeol

Dan preeeet~

Bruuk..

Chanyeol pingsang kehabisan darah dengan celananya yang basah dibagian pantat mungkin Chanyeol sudah tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi perutnya sudah berontak

* _korban kedua~,ani..ini lebih tepatnya dua kali jadi korban~"_

 _Poor_ _C_ _hanyeol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai~

ini sebenernya chaptered tapi mirip kaya drable gitu, dan maaf kalo banyak typo.

Aku emang masih baru nulis tapi aku juga pengen di hargain.

So please review my story.

sincerely Nopheea


End file.
